The present invention relates to a faucet handle mechanism for attaching a faucet handle to a faucet valve body which has a rotatable stem. Typically, such mechanisms may be used in either two-handle faucet configurations or in a single handle faucet configuration. The mechanism consists of a plurality of interlocking parts, simple in construction, reliable in operation, and which parts, when assembled, provide no visible indication of the mechanism for attachment. The mechanism, as shown, may be used in what is known as a widespread faucet configuration in which the space between the hot and cold water faucet handles may be 8xe2x80x3 or may be used in what is termed a xe2x80x9cminixe2x80x9d widespread faucet handle configuration in which the space between handles is 4xe2x80x3. The mechanism may also be used in a single lever or single handle faucet configuration in which a single handle controls both temperature and volume of the water discharged through the faucet spout.
The present invention relates to a faucet handle mechanism and in particular to such a mechanism which is simple in construction and reliable in operation.
Another purpose of the invention is a faucet handle mechanism, for use on a variety of different faucet configurations, and in which the fastener or method of attaching the handle to the valve stem is hidden from view.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.